


Stiles Stilinski: Superhero?

by lavenderlotion



Series: The Many Facets of Stiles Stilinski [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doctor Doom - Freeform, Doombots, Fighting, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: It only took a thought before electricity was sparking from his skin and channelling into the smaller robot. The thing beeped before it started smoking and fell to the ground. Air displaced beside him and Stiles was already swinging a fist covered in magic, sending the robot that had been about to grab him flying into a wall and smashing into bits.Awesome. Okay, good start. He could totally do this.





	Stiles Stilinski: Superhero?

Stiles hadn’t used his spark all that much since moving to New York. There wasn’t much need for it here, as nearly all the supernaturals in the area were friendly and more than welcoming of one another. There were no major packs, no hierarchy to try to blindly manage, and instead the city was filled with smaller collections of beings who grouped together with one another because they wanted to.

It wasn't anything like Beacon Hills had been.

For all intents and purposes, Beacon Hills  _ was _ a Beacon. The Nemeton’s unbound power called creatures to it, pulling them into its orbit—oftentimes without them even realizing what was happening. While they were harmless enough, there were those who sought it out, looking for something they could take, power they could try to  _ claim. _ Rumours of an all-forgiving pack with a foolish and naïve Alpha occupying Hale land were commonplace, and ever since Stiles had moved, he’d heard more foul words spoken against his home than he would care to admit. The worst part was, he could never argue with any of the ill words he heard uttered towards his home. 

After all, he had left, but only when it became safer than staying.

His senior year had been  _ horrible, _ new creatures making their way through the town on a near weekly basis. And sure, not all were power craving maniacs intent on  _ killing _ them, but enough of them were. Enough that Stiles couldn’t bear to stay and had applied to as many out-of-state schools as he could. When he got his acceptance letters, Stiles hadn’t waited before he packed up himself and his father—all but forcing the man into an early retirement—and moved them out of that godforsaken town. 

New York may not have been his first choice, but he had gotten a full ride to one of his preferred schools and that had been enough of an incentive. Moving to another state was expensive enough without having to budget for the all-but-criminal charges of his education added on top of that. 

That had been two years ago, and things were going so much better for the two of them than he ever could have imagined. He wasn’t sure how useful his major and minor would be, but he had chosen to use his scholarship to study what he wanted. He was sure he could find  _ some sort of _ job with an English degree, and his minor in Mythology had always just been for fun, anyway.

New York was good to them. The city fit with Stiles’ lifestyle, with his constant need for movement and growth. He and his dad shared a little apartment that was big enough for the two of them and worked with how close they still were—even closer than before after a chaos demon had nearly torn them apart.

They were busy, Dad with his security business and Stiles with classes and classes and more damn classes. Teaching himself how to control his spark, a flicker of magic left behind by the Nogitsune but untainted by the demon’s evil, was just another thing on his to-do list that he tried to get done as often as possible.

Today was a rather busy day for him. He had class from eight until four, a study session until six, then he had readings and writings he had to work on. If he was lucky enough to finish everything before the next day, he also tried to exercise—both physically and magically—although most days running, around campus and to and from his apartment was all he managed on that front. 

He had been running to his study session, already a few minutes late due to the questions he had for his professor when he’d nearly been flattened by falling debris. 

Stiles had been sprinting down the street, worming his way through the crowd of bodies around him and paying more attention to his feet than what was going on in the sky. That was why he hadn’t seen the suited man slam into the building, a body-sized indent being left in his wake as cement began to rain from the sky. He  _ did _ notice the first of the screaming though, his neck snapping up on instinct to see people running about wildly.

Sirens were already blaring in the background, and he looked down a side street toward a small park. A metal-masked man was floating in the air with a green cape flapping widely around him. Stiles skidded to a halt, staring incredulously at the scene before him. A hammer flew at the man, slamming into his head and busting it into pieces, leaving behind nothing but a mess of wires that fell to the ground with a rather loud thud.

Well, alright. That was certainly not something he’d expected to see when he left for class that morning. 

Another robotic body slammed into the wall just across from him, and he ducked instinctively. Stiles rolled out of the way as another piece of cement came flying at him, jumping up and taking a woman to the ground who hadn’t seen the piece flying towards her back. He hit the ground hard, heaving for breath as it was all pushed from his lungs. Helping her stand, he gently pushed her towards the police perimeter. 

Instead of following her, he set his jaw as he shook out his shoulders and looked within himself, feeling for the familiar warmth he knew would be waiting. His spark was more familiar now than it had ever been before, and Stiles forced it to expand under his skin until it was all he could feel as his vision lit up with his magic. 

Down the alley he had just jumped through, Stiles could see another metal man (robot?) fly through the air—only to be shot through the head by an arrow that promptly exploded. He crept forward, sticking to the walls and pushing his magic outside of himself to form a barrier as he focused on the chaos happening ahead of him. 

He had never used his spark to fight, at least not like this, but looking back at the police barricade and the group of terrified people cowering in fear...he couldn't just join them. Something pulled sharp in his gut, a voice that sounded like his dad in the back of his head, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to run away. He hadn’t been able to all of high school, and this wasn’t any different, not really. 

Stiles wasn’t sure if it was having a Sheriff as a father, the ultimate role model when it came to helping others at the cost of your own life, or if it was the pain he’d felt because of the indifference of others, but he couldn’t...he just couldn't. Not when so many people could get hurt or  _ killed. _ He took a deep breath and focused on that spark of magic that sat in his chest and let himself get lost in the way it was growing under his skin. 

Wrapping it around himself, Stiles did his best to hold his magic steady, covering his body in a solid mass of hazy white power. It was hard to keep it up, but he did his best to push the focus it took to the back of his mind as he looked back over to the small park where the  _ Avengers _ were still fighting. 

The alleyway he was in was still empty, so he took a moment to breathe deeply a few more times before he set his resolve. He was doing this. He was going to fight, and he absolutely was not going to think about how much this reminded him of high school, when he spent more time running headfirst into danger than anything else. This was different—this wasn’t some deranged supernatural attacking his pack of friends, this was a supervillain attacking an entire city...and doing a rather good job at causing damage. 

Shit. Okay. Okay, he had to do  _ something. _ With a final breath, Stiles hopped in place, shook out his arms, and launched himself forward in a quick run. He burst into the field and was immediately thankful that his spark was doing exactly as he needed when a robot crashed into his shoulder and grabbed him under the arms. 

It only took a thought before electricity was sparking from his skin and channelling into the smaller robot. The thing beeped before it started smoking and fell to the ground. Air displaced beside him and Stiles was already swinging a fist covered in magic, sending the robot that had been about to grab him flying into a wall and smashing into bits. 

Awesome. Okay, good start. He could totally do this. 

Running forward, Stiles threw his hands down and a blast of magic launched him into the air. He soared over a grouping of tiny, child-sized robots and landed in the middle. They all turned to him at once, and Stiles focused on the warmth of his spark and let it expand within his chest until it was bubbling under his skin. 

Closing his eyes, Stiles  _ pushed _ his magic out around him and the robots that had been shuffling forward fell to the ground with jerky movements, hissing as their insides melted from Stiles’ blast of hot magic. He smiled, standing in the circle. 

With another deep breath to ground himself, Stiles forced his spark even further, though he had no intention of destroying anything. As he breathed deeply, he forced his spark to jump from robot to robot, tracing their signal back to its source. Opening his eyes, Stiles’ spark showed him exactly what he needed to see. 

The Avengers were still fighting around him, taking out hordes of robots that just kept coming. Stiles had no idea how they were  _ still _ fighting or how there were still more robots to destroy, but he now knew where they were coming from. Racing forward, Stiles punched through robots where he could, taking out as many as he was able to without stopping in his fight forward. 

Stiles had to duck into an abandoned building. He pulled his spark around himself once again and wished for  _ silence, _ using his magic to quiet his movements. He took a deep breath as he slowly stalked forward, his target clear in his mind’s eyes as his magic directed him to the source of all the destruction. 

The building was obviously not new. There were large construction tarps strewn about and everything seemed to be covered in a layer of dust. Creeping forward, Stiles followed the trail his spark had laid out for him, keeping to the ground floor as he kept an eye open for any murdering robots. 

He came upon a long hallway and sucked in a sharp breath. It was lined with doors that were all closed. Stiles was thankful he still hadn’t seen any robots inside, but he also had to wonder why whoever the hell was terrorizing the city wouldn’t have themselves protected in any way. 

These supervillains were too confident. 

Closing his eyes, Stiles let his spark feel out the hallway, slipping into the rooms until it found the only one that wasn’t empty. With a deep breath, he silently made his way forward, his heart hammering almost painfully against his chest. This was like nothing he’d ever done before, not even back in Beacon Hills. This was...this was a fucking  _ supervillain _ and Stiles sent out a little prayer into the universe that he would actually live.

His spark opened the door for him. The less Stiles controlled it and the more he let it be, the more it was doing. Stiles wouldn’t say it was its own being, but there was...something like a consciousness to the warmth inside his chest. Stepping forward, Stiles was surprised to see a large hole blasted through the building’s wall, standing before it another green-caped man of silver metal that looked like some of the robots flying around. 

Huh. Maybe that was why the Avengers had yet to find this guy. Stiles focused on silencing himself, sticking to the far wall. The villain was focused on the park in front of him, and beside him was a large machine that was...well, pumping out robots. When he focused, Stiles could tell it was powered by the villain himself, something else he certainly wasn’t expecting. 

Well, he had to do something. Closing his eyes, Stiles let his spark fill his body once again, preparing both his magic and himself for what he was going to try to do. Taking down mindless robots that didn’t  _ really _ fight back was one thing, but this guy was a supervillain worthy of the Avengers attention, so. Stiles was definitely a little nervous.

He heard someone scream in the distance, and Stiles squared his shoulders. He didn’t have the time to stand around and wait, not when people were being hurt by the man. Focusing on his spark, he slid the glowing warmth he could see in his mind towards the power of the villain that was tinted an ugly grey. With a push, he wrapped his power around the other’s aura and clenched his hands into tight fists, knuckles gone white with pressure. 

Stiles heard a cry of agony, but he kept his eyes closed, focusing on the growing pressure in his chest and what he could see behind his eyes. While he could feel what he was doing, it wasn’t something he cared to see. The man yelled out again as Stiles’ spark engulfed his power and snuffed it out, rising in a great tide before crashing down. 

At once, every single robot fell. The fight stopped, and a silence settled over the park that was only disturbed by the distant sound of sirens. Stiles opened his eyes and swayed forward, catching himself on the dirty wall. Ahead of him, the caped man was crumpled on the floor in a heap. Stiles took a deep breath and ignored the way his hands were shaking, stumbling out of the large hole in the wall.

The park wasn’t exactly peaceful, but the only noise was still the sound of sirens. Stiles let the sun hit his face as he slumped back against the building’s rough brick, relief rushing through him when his knees no longer had to hold him up. His entire body was shaking with still-fading adrenaline and fear. 

He watched distantly as the Avengers convened in the middle of the park. Thor and Iron Man dropped out of the sky as Stiles edged away from the park, using the wall behind his back to support him. The absolute last thing he wanted was to be spotted by the gathered heroes, and he kept an eye out for any civilians even as he watched the group. 

Stiles caught Thor’s eye, but the (demi?)god did nothing more than nod at him with a warm smile. Stiles’ heart kicked up, but he studiously ignored the rush that came from being smiled at by a man as attractive as Thor, and slipped around the corner. His dad was probably already home and worried, and Stiles knew he would freak out if he didn’t get back soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I had started two years ago and decided to rewrite and finish.  
Not sure if I’m going to do anything more with this...any thoughts for a continuation?  
comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
